


Neart (Meabhlach)

by AiKat (OldEmeraldEye)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gaeilge | Irish Language, Gen, Translation
Language: Gaeilge
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28883472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/AiKat
Summary: An chéad oíche ag Sneachta sa choill.





	Neart (Meabhlach)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Strength (is Deceptive)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/544659) by [wanderlustlover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover). 



Chaoin sí. Beagnach an t-am ar fad.

Gach torann, easpa bia, scáth eachtrach.

Ach choinnigh sí ag máirseáil ar aghaidh, dothuirsithe.


End file.
